


Shift of Perspective

by YungVenuzRulez



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward, Awkwardness, Bodyswap, Carlos Has Self Esteem Issues, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil Hates Himself, Cecil Is A Little Creepy, Cecil Is An Alcoholic, Cecil Is Insecure About His Body, Cecil Is Paranoid, Cecil Not Understanding He Can Be Loved, Cecil's Suicidal Sort Of, Changing Tenses, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Keeping A Correct Tense, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pre-Relationship, Self-Conscious Cecil, Shapeshifter Cecil, Smut, Smut Is Hard To Write, So does Cecil, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, They Respect Each Other, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, communication is key, consent is important, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungVenuzRulez/pseuds/YungVenuzRulez
Summary: Something weirder than Night Vale's normal is happening with Cecil and Carlos





	1. Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first published fic. I'm going to try really hard to finish it, I liked this idea.
> 
> This is also my first Night Vale fic. I'm making most of the weirdness up, so if there is something that is incorrect with the canon I am very sorry, I have not listened to all of the podcast. Sorry if formatting is garbage. I don't like that you can't indent paragraphs. If you can I haven't figured out how.
> 
> Also, Cecil and Carlos are not dating or married in this, but they both like each other.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, I'm all for constructive criticism.

Today was one of those strange and worrying days in Night Vale. As if Night Vale wasn’t already strange and worrying. This was the kind of day that smells of taupe and tastes like ozone with the smallest hints of chocolate and cinnamon. Carlos already knew as he was waking up that it was one of those days, where something most certainly, most definitely, was wrong.

Even without the unique taste and scent of the air Carlos could immediately tell something was off. Everything felt different, his body, his senses, the way he perceived himself and the world around him. And upon opening his eyes he felt immediately nauseous, something was not quite right. He was able to see at a height he most certainly wasn’t able to see at before. Strange flashes of other locations and people also flickered across his vision. Perhaps this was another case of random, but brief omniscience, or just more hallucinations that Night Vale is know to give to its citizens. But the shift in vision wasn’t the only weird part, the room he was in was certainly not his own. Those clothes on the floor were not his, nor was the bed he way laying in. Looking at his arms and legs, those were not his either.

If the strange and swirling tattoos on Carlos’ arms were anything to go by, he’d have to assume this was Cecil’s body. Did that mean that Cecil was in Carlos’ body? In his lab… filled with chemicals deadly to humans… The thought terrified him, Cecil wasn’t human, that much was obvious just looking at him. He could feel pain, but seemed as though he was much harder to kill than a person. Carlos’ honestly just assumed that Cecil was some ancient eldritch being, after seeing some of the strange things the man could do. But that also means that Cecil may not be as careful as he should be in a body like Carlos’, Cecil probably didn’t realise just how fragile humans really are. When Cecil spilled hydrochloric acid on himself once in Carlos’ lab, nothing had really happened, while it still dissolved part of the table. That would not be the case for a human and that thought terrified Carlos. He had to hurry, and hope that controlling this new body wouldn’t be difficult; although, those random flashes of different locations and people were not helping anything.

\-------

 

When waking up Cecil knew something wasn’t right, he definitely went home last night, but he was in a chair now. And it was not the chair that was in his recording booth at the radio station. The room he was in reeked of chemicals and burned his sinuses, which should not be happening. Chemicals didn’t affect him like this, they didn’t react with his body this way. Speaking of his body though, it felt wrong too. He felt solid and in one piece, he couldn’t see and hear all of what was currently happening across Night Vale. His depth perception was wrong as well, and when he tried closing his eyes, there was no third one constantly staying open. Looking at his body, he knew right away that this form wasn’t his, nor were these his clothes. He’d NEVER wear jeans like this, and his skin was dark and delicate, just like beautiful Carlos’. This is Carlos’ body then, and his lab, and clothes, and chair. Cecil was surrounded by all of Carlos’ things, but did that mean Carlos was in his own body.

The fear Cecil felt at this thought was intense. Carlos has no idea what it’s like to be in a body like his own. One so unstable and powerful, one both there, everywhere, and nowhere. The fear a human body felt was so strange as well, his heart beating fast and stomach feeling like it’s disappearing. Nothing like the fear he felt in his own body. This was the strangest thing he’s ever experienced in his existence, and that’s saying a lot, although Cecil will never acknowledge that fact himself.

Moving in this body felt like it took so much effort, and the stiffness in Carlos’ body’s shoulders was verging unbearable. The man really needed to sleep in an actual bed, or at least not half slumped over in a desk chair. Cecil really needed to get to Carlos though, who was hopefully still in his apartment, so he’d fight through this tormenting pain. Cecil will never admit that he’s being incredibly dramatic in this moment about Carlos’ stiff shoulders, but it was unpleasant at best. It took far too long for Cecil to exit the lab as well, without his omniscience the man had no sense of direction, if he hadn’t seen the exit sign he’d have continued to wander the halls for hours. Now all that’s left is to find his own apartment and see about switching back into his own body.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Cecil are trying to learn about their bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this chapter is as good as the first, but I'm kind of trying to world build a little since Night Vale is left mostly to the imagination.
> 
> Thank you all though to those that left kudos and comments on the first chapter, that means so much. 
> 
> I always appreciate constructive criticism, if you notice anything let me know!

Being in a body that is not your own was fascinating. Carlos would have loved to be able to see himself in Cecil’s body, and see what form the body took with him inside it. Unfortunately though Cecil didn’t have any mirrors in his apartment, due to his fear. And none of the objects with even slightly reflective surfaces were clear enough.

As a scientist this whole event was amazing, something no ordinary human will ever get to experience. But sadly, while being in Cecil’s home he had no way to document anything, or run any tests. He would also have to ask permission from the actual Cecil before doing anything sciency to his body. He was so curious though, having a third eye was so strange for one. The new depth perception was hard to get used to, and he had yet to adjust to the constant flashes of the rest of Night Vale; among other parts of the world. He had no idea how Cecil was able to actually see anything like this. 

Carlos also wondered how the extra eye was showing itself on this body. Cecil’s body never stayed the same except for some very defining features like the extra eye, tattoos, and his incredibly identifiable voice. The eye on his forehead would sometimes look like the tattoos that are always on the man’s body, but it would blink and look around. Carlos had seen it be a physical eye with an eyelid and lashes, just like the normal two. The scientist had even seen a strange version of it that was like the tattoo, but glowed and actually hovered about an inch away from Cecil’s skin. Those were just a few instances too, there were many other forms that eye took. Another defining feature of it is that it was never fully open, either half lidded or fully closed. Carlos didn’t know why it was like that, but maybe it had to do with the omniscience that came with the extra organ.

Trying to move in a body he wasn’t used to was also very disorienting. Cecil was usually, not always, taller and thinner than Carlos, so having this new perspective was hard to get used to. It didn’t help that the apartment was very cluttered and some of the objects Carlos had never seen so far and was afraid to touch them. Even if Cecil was unique and from Night Vale that didn’t mean that Carlos was willing to risk touching something that could harm the other man’s body. Trying to find the real Cecil was going to be much more difficult than Carlos originally thought.

\----------

Cecil finally made it out of the lab, but had no idea how to get back to his apartment. He’s used to being omniscient, having to rely on only two eyes and human senses was awful. It didn’t help that according to Carlos, his apartment wasn’t always visible, seeming to phase in and out of existence at random. Of course, Cecil was unaware of this, he’s always been able to see everything. So upon looking at the town and not being able to see a handful of buildings was concerning to say the least.

The other thing about now being human is that Carlos’ body was much more fragile than Cecil’s own. He was well aware of that fact after all the eons he’s lived. Humans eat more often than him, can’t be out in the sun too long, aren’t able to easily cast spells and learn chants. So, being human kind of sucked. But, hey, at least this is Carlos’ body, he could’ve been stuck in Steve Carlsburg’s body. That would have been hell. But that also means he has to be even more careful, he can’t damage beautiful Carlos’ absolutely perfect and stunning body.

Cecil started thinking about all the things that could happen to Carlos’ body now. He’d rather give himself up to the Ancient Ones and let them consume and regurgitate his essence for all of eternity than let Carlos be hurt, whether he’s in his own body or not. After thinking about all the horrible things in Night Vale that could consume, maim, decimate, incinerate, or decapitate Carlos’ body he decided to go back into the lab and find a room without any science currently in progress.


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is afraid and insecure.
> 
> Carlos is worried and searching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't think this chapter is up to par really. I'm not used to actually writing and publishing things.
> 
> I am going to try super hard to finish this though and write it as well as I can.
> 
> Also, I can't consistently use the same tense, so I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, thank you SOOOO much to all those that have left comments and kudos, it means so much to me that people are enjoying this fic.

It took far too long for Cecil to find a room that looked relatively safe for Carlos’ body to be in. Cecil knew next to nothing about what some of the chemicals in the lab could do to a human, but according to Carlos they were incredibly dangerous. Obviously though, Carlos, beautiful and smart as he is, knows how to handle the things in the lab without getting horribly injured. But, for an omniscient and virtually omnipotent being such as Cecil he was completely and utterly lost when it came to any sort of science.

Cecil did finally find a room that currently was not being used and decided to just sit and wait there. Hopefully Carlos would be able to figure out with his science and curiosity how to find Cecil with his body’s abilities. Although, Cecil is praying to any and all other deities and abominations out there that Carlos doesn’t get too curious while learning his body. There are some things Cecil does not want the other to find out about. At least not yet. They’re not even in a relationship yet, it’d be nice for Cecil to have at least a little bit of time to enjoy with Carlos before his inhuman body scared the other off.

\--------------------

Carlos had to figure out where the other man was. With Cecil being in his body it was frightening to say the least. Both the thought of Cecil being in his lab or wandering around through Night Vale scared him. The lab had things that could kill Cecil and destroy his own body, but so did Night Vale. The town obviously didn’t affect Cecil’s body like it does a humans. And clearly Cecil was not human. He couldn’t possibly be.

If the third eye wasn’t a dead giveaway to Cecil not being human, then it would have to be the mobile markings across the man’s body. Or perhaps the fact his appearance was almost never the same on a day to day basis. Maybe even that his blood seemed to be purple. Carlos so far had never witnessed Cecil bleed, but he’d certainly seen the other blush, and it was always, regardless of his appearance for the day, purple.

Maybe Carlos could use Cecil’s strange powers of omniscience to find where the other was at. But, that was going to take so much time to figure out. Yet he had to find Cecil and his body. There was nothing else he could really do, and this was one of those incredibly important moment where Carlos couldn’t get sidetracked.

Closing two eyes and leaving the third one open, Carlos began to look around Night Vale in search of Cecil. It was such an intense experience, being able to see an almost arial like view of the town and bits of other locations. Carlos had to focus though, and not let his mind wander towards all the possibilities a power like this could bring.

It took more time than Carlos would like to admit to find his lab with Cecil’s ability. Finding the man within the lab itself took even longer. Finally though Carlos found the other in his body sitting in a currently unused lab. Now he knew where Cecil was, but what in the gods’ names was he doing???


	4. Thoughts and Visuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns how Cecil really thinks about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive guys.
> 
> Haven't had time recently to write until now.
> 
> I don't really like this chapter all that much, but I want to post things and get feedback instead of just writing and rewriting.
> 
> We're going to be getting into some smut soon. This is sort of the prelude.
> 
> Things are going to get very NSFW eventually. And it's going to be detailed, but we're not there just yet.
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter more than I do. Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know if there are any errors or things I need to tag. 
> 
> My native language is English, but sometimes I miss things and I don't check my own work.

The lab Cecil was currently in contained mirrors. Many, many mirrors. Carlos had been testing them since learning of Cecil’s fear of them, in the hopes of discovering what his mother had been warning him about. Cecil was enraptured by them. All the mirrors in his apartment were painted over and covered with a curtain. Even The Faceless Old Woman That Lives In Your Home, doesn’t mess with the mirrors in Cecil’s house, not wanting to risk killing the Voice.

Cecil was just looking and touching his… no, Carlos’ face. Just seeing a reflection of the body he was currently inhabiting was incredibly strange. He hadn’t seen his reflection in so long he can’t even properly remember. And of all the faces for him to finally see in a mirror it was beautiful Carlos’. Although it was quite obvious still that he isn’t Carlos. Carlos doesn’t make the expressions he’s currently making. It’s incredibly strange seeing Cecil’s own expressions and emotions on such a perfect face.

Being able to just see “Carlos” was amazing though. Cecil just sat there, staring. Ogling would probably be a better word for exactly what Cecil was doing. He didn’t want to admit it really, but this was the first body swap experience he’s had that he’ll quite enjoy remembering. Unlike some of the previous times… Those have yet to be wiped from his memories, regardless of how much he drinks.

\-----------------------

Carlos watched Cecil in his body carefully. One, because he wasn’t sure what the other was going to do with it, not that he didn’t trust Cecil to be careful with it. And two because it took intense amounts of focus to keep his third eye active on watching the other man without getting distracted by the rest of the town, its citizens, and their thoughts.

That was another thing Carlos hadn’t realised. Cecil’s omniscience wasn’t just limited to visuals. Which meant zero privacy. But with the Sheriff’s Secret Police around privacy is a very loose term. Yet Carlos always felt as though his thoughts could be private. Seems not though. But maybe Cecil stays out of people’s heads for the most part. He doesn’t seem like the sort of person to eavesdrop on other people’s thoughts.

Carlos didn’t fully know how to completely tune out the thoughts of others though. And right now he most certainly couldn’t tune out Cecil’s thoughts about him. And his body. There was so much praise from the other man. Praise all in reference to Carlos. How beautiful and perfect his is. Although he’s heard that on the radio plenty of times from Cecil. But there was more this time. Cecil thought about how perfect Carlos’ body must be. Perfectly imperfect as Cecil has a tendency to say (at least he understands that that is how humans are supposed to be.)

As he listened in Carlos’ cheeks started getting warm. The things Cecil was thinking about were a little intense. The other had gone past the regular praise he gave Carlos. Now thinking on how wonderful it would be to touch Carlos. Feel him and his warmth. Experience him. Learn his body and see the rest of its unfair beauty. Cecil wanted to touch him everywhere he could and memorise it. And hear every sound he’d make as he did so.

This was a lot for Carlos to take in. He knew completely that the other liked him, but never knew just how much. To think that someone like Cecil would actually want him as a partner was insane. More insane than the whole town of Night Vale. Carlos’ face felt like it was on fire (thankfully it isn’t actually this time.) Just hearing all the ways Cecil wanted him made him flustered. And the man wasn’t even with him at the moment. He’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing either.

Thankfully, Cecil still had self control even in Carlos’ body. Carlos could see that the other was quite worked up after his long train of thought (seeing yourself from an outside perspective with a boner was weird.) But the other man kept his hands to himself the whole time, only really touching his face to come to terms with the fact that, yes, this is reality. Even though this was his own body he was looking at Carlos felt like quite the Peeping Tom here. Just seeing the other in this state.

The two really needed to find one another. Get their bodies in the same place. They probably had a few things to talk about as well. Carlos wasn’t sure how to bring that topic up though. He may be in Cecil’s body, but he doesn’t have the other man’s confidence to ask about sex and what relationship they may end up having.


	5. Considerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Carlos are... struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back everyone. 
> 
> I'm attempting to get into the smut. I've never written good smut before so I'm trying to build up to it to give myself time to think tbh.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is a little clunky btw, I rewrote it about three times. There are possible errors present too because of that.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave kudos and a comment. Your comments remind me that I need to keep this fic updated, and give me feedback on whether or not you guys are liking this.

Carlos tried desperately to block out the thoughts Cecil was having. The thoughts about him. Thoughts on what Cecil wanted to do with him. Dirty and filthy things. Things that were certainly making the body he was currently in react. Said reactions felt very different from those of his own body.

The bulge that was currently forming in Carlos’ (Cecil’s) pants was worrying, especially with how it was… shifting. Carlos didn’t want to invade Cecil’s privacy though and take care of this “problem.” That’s not something friends do, or potential romantic partners. Carlos still needed to have a talk with Cecil about that part. They hardly knew about one another. Or, at least Carlos didn’t know much about Cecil, with this telepathy, or whatever you want to call it, Cecil may seem to know more about Carlos than he first realised.

Carlos could still hear Cecil’s thoughts, and they still hadn’t changed from their original train. In fact, they’d gotten even filthier. Cecil thought about Carlos in ways he didn’t believe anyone would think about him in. Carlos had been called attractive before, he never really saw what they did, he especially can’t see what it is that’s able to get calm and usually composed Cecil this worked up.

Cecil thought about how he’d pin Carlos down on whatever surface he could and take him on it. Or the reverse, having Carlos use him as he pleased. Cecil pictured the two of them in quite a number of varying positions. Carlos didn’t think his face could feel any warmer until now. The most confusing part though about Cecil’s current line of thought was how he was imagining more appendages than what the average human had. Although Cecil was far from both average or human, so maybe there were just more things about Cecil than Carlos realised.

Carlos wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He couldn’t leave Cecil’s apartment, for many reasons. Currently, the most obvious reason was the very large tent in his pants and Carlos didn’t want to ruin Cecil’s reputation by going outside like this. The only ways he could think of to get rid of his problem involved him taking off his clothes, but he didn’t want to do that. At least, he wouldn’t do it without Cecil’s permission, but that’d be a… difficult conversation. Carlos couldn’t take care of the issue the “old fashioned” way. He couldn’t take a shower, because again, that would require nakedness, and Carlos wasn’t sure if Cecil’s shower sprayed water or snake venom and allspice. Waiting it out seemed like it would be Carlos’ only option in this scenario, but gods was Cecil making it difficult.

The other just wasn’t calming down. Cecil was still just going on and on with his inner monologue on how perfect Carlos was… among other descriptors this time. His hair was still a part of Cecil’s train of thought, but his thoughts revolved around him pulling on it to control him… OKAY! Carlos really had to figure out how to turn this whole omniscience thing off or he was pretty sure he was going to kill himself (and Cecil’s body) from how much blood was currently going to his dick. Carlos is assuming Cecil has both blood and a penis. He honestly isn’t sure, the man blushes purple. So who knows what’s in his veins and with the amount of… movement currently going on in his pants, who knows whether or not Cecil has traditional human genitals.

\-------------------

Cecil was hoping and praying to all the elder gods, including his relatives, that Carlos hadn’t figured out how to watch the town. If he had the other was probably going to kill him for all of this. But Cecil just couldn’t help himself. Getting to be in Carlos’ body was AMAZING! Being able to just look and stare all he wanted was wonderful. Carlos would have just backed away worriedly if Cecil stared at him this long normally. But Carlos was just so beautiful.

Seeing himself in a mirror was odd too, thankfully his mother’s warning about his death and a mirror only applied to when he was in his own body. That was honestly just a gift really. Not dying AND getting to look at Carlos for as long as this body switch lasted! 

The more he looked, the more his thoughts drifted too, into places he tried to suppress. No human words could describe just how attractive Cecil found Carlos to be. Hot and sexy just sounded trashy to him when it came to Carlos, and they just weren’t strong enough words. Beautiful and perfect also seemed like understatements in regards to Carlos’ visage. Words wouldn’t work to properly describe Carlos, but actions certainly could.  
Cecil would love to just worship the man’s body. Praise him as he should be praised, blood sacrifices and all. Carlos would probably never let him though. It would be too weird for him. And no doubt Cecil would scare him off once he started to get too excited. No human would want something like him touching them. Earl certainly didn’t, and he took “drink to forget” to heart afterwards.

But Cecil could imagine and dream right? Picture what it would be like to run his fingers through that amazing hair, the hair that had finally grown out after that horrible haircut. Kiss Carlos’ slightly chapped lips, and along that strong jaw. Maybe Carlos would let him mark his neck. Sink his teeth in and claim him, let the whole town know that Carlos is HIS. He’d kiss and lick and touch every part of Carlos’ body. Cecil would do whatever Carlos wanted. Anything and everything.

It took Cecil far too long to realise that the string of thoughts he’d been having were making his body react. Carlos’ body. Oh gods… he was hard. Very, very hard. And there was nothing he could do about it. He would NEVER invade Carlos’ privacy. At least not anymore than he does by default. He was also in a laboratory that was very unlikely to have anything that could be needed for… relieving himself.

He hoped that humans can’t die from being overly aroused. Carlos would kill him again if that’s how Cecil inadvertently killed his body. Cecil had to figure out something, at this point trying to ignore the problem would be impossible. He couldn’t go outside like this either. That would destroy Carlos’ reputation. And where would he even go? He has to figure out something… Maybe he could call Carlos… but gods what would he even say? This was the worst.


	6. Permission: Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long delay with this chapter and for how short it is.
> 
> I really hadn't been feeling it. I also was busy with graduating from my schools, so that took up some time. I was also struggling with writing dialogue. I usually try my best to write without it, but it was kind of necessary for this fic. Forgive me if it's awful.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments thought, I live off your feedback.   
> Feel free to leave ideas for other fics as well!

Cecil desperately hoped that it wasn’t possible for humans to literally die from embarrassment. He couldn’t let Carlos’ body die, but especially not in such a disappointing way. But that wasn’t the point. Cecil needed to do something about the current problem he was experiencing between his legs. Asking for permission to touch Carlos without Carlos actually being present was going to be weird and would require much more discussion later on. But it had to be done. And hopefully Carlos would grant him permission to do as such or he might die instead from lack of blood flow to the brain.

This was going to be the worst phone call ever, especially for “personal reasons.” Thankfully, Carlos’ phone was in the pocket of his lab coat and he had fingerprint ID turned on. When he returned back to his own body, this all will be a “drink to forget” scenario. It may possibly turn into a “drink until you forget your existence” kind of thing. He wasn’t quite sure just yet. He still had to will up the courage to dial his own phone.

\-------------------

Carlos watched as Cecil debated on calling him. And listened to Cecil’s thoughts about wanting to forget this all ever happened. Carlos really needed to start a list on all the things he and Cecil needed to talk about. The first on the list would be their relationship, the second would be Cecil’s quite obvious drinking problem. But those are things for a later time. Cecil finally tapped on his own cell number to call.

“Carlos? Are you there?” Cecil asked, in Carlos’ voice. Gods, is that really what he sounded like? How could Cecil actually enjoy listening to that?

“Yeah, it’s me,” hearing Cecil’s voice come out of the mouth he was using was odd to say the least. He wasn’t used to being able to feel his own voice vibrate his chest.

“I’m so sorry Carlos… I kind of caused a problem with your body and I’m really embarrassed by it, but it won’t go away,” Cecil sounded like a hurt child that got caught in the act of doing something wrong.

“Yeah, I know. I had no idea you were omniscient like this. I wanted to make sure you were okay in my body, so I looked in on you in my lab and heard you… so I have the same problem actually…” this was so embarrassing, maybe Carlos could try rolling off Cecil’s bed and hope to fall into one of those random pocket dimensions.

“Oh gods below… I’m so sorry Carlos!! I didn’t mean to be so creepy while being in your body! I didn’t think this would happen! Oh you probably hate me now and I’ve ruined my chancesssssss!!” Carlos let out a deep sigh, Cecil still continuing on this speech of self hatred.

“Cecil, shut up for just one minute at least. Geeze. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything inherently wrong. You didn’t cross any physical boundaries, you didn’t inappropriately touch my body or anything. And I just said that I’m having the same problem. You focusing on my body, and thinking such explicit things, turned me on…”

Of all the things in Night Vale that Carlos has gone through, this may be what actually kills him. Trying to explain that he actually liked the things Cecil thought about and that he’d gotten what he’s assuming to be an erection from it. Carlos could definitely confirm that whatever genitals Cecil had, they were not even close to traditional human ones. There was too much movement going on, and an incredibly dark looking liquid was beginning to stain his pants. Going off of what he knew, Carlos suspected that dark liquid was some sort of precum, and he had to remind himself that now was not the time to take samples and experiment.

The only thing from Cecil’s end of the line was confused stammering. Carlos had actually brought Cecil to speechlessness, the man who spoke for a living, unable to speak. He did tell the other to shut up, but now he sort of needed feedback on this. “Cecil, breathe. I enjoyed listening to you, yes. And while I did enjoy it, I don’t like sitting here with what I’m assuming to be an erection. This situation is embarrassing for both of us, and we’re going to need to have a serious conversation about this. But please, this is starting to hurt. You have permission to touch my body. May I please have the same with your’s?”


	7. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up has lead to this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this chapter at 2 in the morning and am posting it around 2:30. I have no idea if it's good or not, I'm not going to bother with re-reading it now, because I will go into critical editor mode and then proceed to never post it.
> 
> It's probably really bad. I know it's kind of all over the place and I'm sorry. I've never written and posted smut before, but I've read a lot of it so I hope I did at least decent.
> 
> Also, got a tiny bit angsty in this chapter, Cecil is insecure af about himself. Carlos is too, but mainly with his voice. Cecil's insecure about his whole body and existence. Might write a fic about that later.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos, they're why I keep writing.

“Oh gods yes, you have my permission Carlos~” the tone in Cecil’s voice was dripping with lust. Although Carlos still wasn’t fond of hearing his own voice, the inflections were pure Cecil and it sent shudders down his spine. Carlos finally removed the pants he had woken up in. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to see between Cecil’s body’s legs, but was being a bit overly cautious, with Night Vale, who knew what he was going to see.

Removing the boxers Cecil had been wearing revealed quite the surprise, but one that wasn’t entirely unwelcome. One of Carlos’ long repressed kinks was actually returning to the forefront with a vengeance. Cecil had what could only really be described as tentacles for genitalia. And if that wasn’t the most interesting and hottest thing Carlos had ever lived to see, he didn’t know what was.

The tentacles between his legs squirmed and writhed desperately against one another. They all seemed to secrete a slick, dark lubrication, which Carlos noted was incredibly useful, especially if they were all intended to penetrate a partner at the same time. That thought sent another tremble down Carlos’ back and caused the tentacles to ooze more of that fluid.

Although the tightness in Carlos’ crotch had been alleviated by the removal of his pants, a new tightness had started to develop. Something was now moving beneath the shirt that Cecil’s body was wearing. These weird new limbs and organs really needed to stop, it was starting to get a little ridiculous in Carlos’ opinion. Taking off the shirt, Carlos saw the true nature of Cecil’s “tattoos.” The purple markings that always curled along the man’s skin were now manifested into 3D space and moving just as erratically as the tentacles at his crotch. Although these were much larger, and also seemed to have a mind of their own.

The new appendages coming from Cecil’s body seemed to only have one thought, relieve the “tension” built up in their host. Being able to feel sensations through both the tentacles and where they were touching was amazing. Carlos had no control as to what they were doing, so it wasn’t like normal masturbation where you know when you’re going to start touching what parts of your body. This was like having a partner, but being able to feel from both perspectives.

“Ce-Cecil… you’re, you’re body is amazing… to have ex-x-xtra appendages form from a 2D plane of existence is fascinating!” as Carlos spoke, said extra appendages began to tease along his nipples and down the rest of his chest.

\-------------

Just listening to Carlos gasping on the other end of the phone was getting to Cecil. He may have been hearing his own voice, but by no means was that him. No, that was all Carlos he was hearing. Beautiful Carlos, that somehow thinks his body is amazing. Absolute nonsense in Cecil’s opinion. How could someone as amazingly perfect as Carlos like his body? Cecil was a monster, Carlos must only be saying that due to how good it feels to finally relieve himself.

The idea though that Cecil is the one who did this to him made him feel electric. And it also made the stiffness in his pants all the tighter. It took a moment, but it finally dawned on him, that Carlos gave Cecil permission to touch. Cecil could actually touch this gorgeous body of Carlos’. It was such a shame that his ability to touch the other couldn’t be under normal circumstances. Or, well, under circumstances where both men were in the correct bodies. What Cecil wouldn’t give to be able to touch Carlos in his own body, pin him under his tentacles and ravish him as he should be ravished. Pull wonderful noises from the other’s body, and bathe himself in them. Or if Carlos wasn’t the kind to bottom, Cecil would gladly be under the other. Taking the man’s cock inside him. He’d take it so well and love every moment.

Speaking of Carlos’ cock, Cecil finally removed his pants and underwear and was by no means disappointed. As if he ever could be with Carlos! Everything about him was wonderful and could never disappoint Cecil, no matter what. While these genitals were not what Cecil was accustomed to personally working with, he could most certainly enjoy himself all the same. Getting to watch himself in the mirror just helped all the more. Normally, that would be considered vain to do, but gods, he was in Carlos’ body! He’d be able to witness what Carlos looks like in the throes of passion. What happens when the other reaches his peak and climaxes. No one could call him vain for wanting to see that, it wasn’t his body, so it didn’t apply. And wanting to see this fantastic body orgasm could never be a criminal offense like vanity.

Cecil finally caved and gently stroked along Carlos’ length and gods below did it send shocks through him. He had to force himself to stay watching the mirror and not miss a single moment of this. There may not be another chance for him to see Carlos like this after all. So force himself to look he did. It was rather obvious to Cecil though that this still wasn’t Carlos. But, regardless, he was going to watch. Each stroke of his hand pulled moans from his throat and they were delicious, sounding just enough like the real Carlos that it kept Cecil going.

Honestly, Cecil should have thought this through more. Watching and touching himself as Carlos was just too good though. He got carried away, going too fast, climaxing too soon. Cecil should have let himself enjoy it more, pace himself. Instead, as he watched and listened he sped up his motions. Going so far as to spit into his hand and stroke himself to get rid of the painful, dry pull. He needed to cum, he lost himself, and did just that, but that meant that he wasted his one chance to see Carlos like this. He gave in to his own desires too quickly and was cursing himself tenfold. As he muttered literal curses towards himself in as many languages as Carlos’ human mouth could form as he cleaned up his mess. Wiping down the chair and table in the room and cleaning up Carlos’ body as best he could. He wondered how Carlos was fairing, if the other was trying to get off quickly or take his time and enjoy it? He doubted Carlos would enjoy his horrible and inhuman body. But he’d probably have to wait until the two switched back into their own bodies to find out. Carlos did say that they needed to have a conversation. Maybe Carlos was going to finally tell him off about putting them into this situation like he should have in the first place.


	8. Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this update took. I've been dealing with some very serious personal issues and haven't had the time or motivation to write.
> 
> But here we are!
> 
> This is not the last chapter btw even though the ending sounds a little final, we aren't through yet.
> 
> This chapter may also be a little janky to read, I haven't reread it and I wrote this chapter over the space of a few days, which I never do, I usually write a whole chapter at once, so there's a possibility of this being off.

Hearing Cecil moaning and getting off on the other end of the line was in no ways helping Carlos’ current position. The other moaning his name and whimpering, just made Carlos even harder, but this difficult body of Cecil’s wanted to torture him. Carlos wasn’t sure how Cecil could handle living with at least, semi-sentient, tentacles attached to his body. Said tentacles were currently pinning down his arms down and holding his legs wide apart.

Carlos couldn’t discern whether he could call this heaven or hell, the ministrations from Cecil’s body were wonderful, they knew just where to touch. Obviously they would, this is their host’s body. But, they were holding back from giving him the release he desperately craved. Night Vale was a cruel place, but this was the worst he’s experienced from the town so far. 

He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn’t do a damn thing. Cecil’s tentacles were strong, he had zero chance of getting free of them. (Under different circumstances, he wouldn’t be complaining at all about being restricted by these tentacles, but right now, he wanted nothing more than to be free of them.)

“Ce-Cecil? Are you still on the phone?” Carlos was whimpering, actually whimpering. He sounded pathetic in his mind, but right now he didn’t give a damn. Maybe Cecil could help him with this somehow.

“Yeah… I’m still here.” Cecil sounded a little wary, but Carlos was too focused on the matter he wasn’t allowed to have in hand with these cursed limbs.

“Please, fucking hell, please help me… they-they won’t let me touch, your tattoos or-or whateverrrrrrr they are,” hellish, hellish is what they were, deciding to graze just slightly over the still squirming genital tentacles as he spoke on the phone.

\----------

Cecil wished that Carlos was currently in his own body, he’d have loved to hear the other make these sounds with the correct voice, but alas, that would probably never happen. “Carlos, you just have to relax. Let them take care of you. They’ll just tease you more if you fight against them. They don’t listen to me, and they probably won’t listen to you. Just lay back and enjoy it.”

Carlos whimpered, trying to relax like this would be impossible. The tentacles had started to descend and make their way to his entrance and open him. “Oh gods… C-eeecilll! Keep-keep talking, please fuck…”

Maybe this is what was going to kill Cecil, he honestly wasn’t sure, anymore. “What do you want me to talk about, dear Carlos?” he had to admit, he was being a bit of a tease there. Just wanting to hear Carlos say something dirty or hear more profanities from him. Having him say exactly what he wanted would be perfect just like he should be.

There was a growl from Carlos’ end of the phone. “C-Come on! Cecil please, I just need you to talk. Say-say some of the things you were thinking about doing to me earlier. How… how you would treat me, and take me…” Carlos was blushing so badly, if he wasn’t before he sure as hell was now.

Oh hell… Cecil was hard again. Hearing things like that from Carlos turned him on so easily. He’d hoped that it’d be over for him after he came the first time, apparently Carlos’ body has a quick refractory period to his current disdain. He didn’t want to touch Carlos’ body more in these circumstances. Cecl may have been given permission to touch, but he still felt guilty about it.

Even though he felt bad about this situation, how could he deny Carlos’ wants, if Carlos wanted him to talk; he will do so without hesitation. “Carlos, I wish I could be there with you. Feel your body and its perfect imperfections that make you wonderful. I’d let you have me however you’d like. Want me to top? I’ll wreck you and make you forget your name.” Cecil could hear Carlos whimpering on the other side. The combination of Cecil’s dirty talk and the tentacles slowly starting to fuck him was making him even more desperate.

“Or, lovely Carlos, would you rather me bottom? You’d be able to fuck me into submission, hear me moan your name and only think of your touch. Would you want me to beg for your cum? I’d love to. Or would you want to beg my name as I ruin you~? Pin you down and thrust into you until you scream yourself hoarse?” Cecil was at least eighty percent sure he was getting closer to death with each word he spoke.

\-------

Carlos was so close! Hearing all these things from Cecil was driving him mad. Every thing the other said was something he wanted to happen. To have Cecil bind him with his tentacles and fuck him blind was something Carlos would beg the other for, assuming anything like this would actually happen in their correct bodies.

The thought of being on top of Cecil or dominating him sent a shudder through Carlos. Those frustrating tentacles took the shudder as encouragement and pressed farther into him. Carlos had never had this much of something inside him, but maybe Cecil had? And that’s why he could easily take such a large limb inside himself? The idea of watching Cecil do something like this to himself was something Carlos would be interested in seeing.

The tentacles in him finally seemed to give in to what Carlos wanted and began to weave themselves through the smaller tentacles at his crotch and thrust furiously against his prostate. “Ceeeeeciiiillll! Oh gods Cecil!!!” Carlos came so hard, covering his abdomen with more of Cecil’s dark cum. All that could be heard over the phone lines was both of their ragged, satisfied breathing.


	9. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took me to finish. A shit ton of life stuff got in the way and I sort of lost inspiration. 
> 
> I wanted to finish this fic though, I'm sorry if this last chapter isn't satisfying or well written. I just didn't want this to end up as a dead fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are still appreciated.

Carlos must’ve passed out at some point after that mind blowing orgasm he had. And something once again had changed. He was back in his lab, in the room he’d been watching Cecil in. Thank the gods, he was finally back in his own body. Being inside Cecil’s body was a unique and scientifically astounding experience, but being back in familiar territory was a relief.

There must’ve been a decent amount of nonexistent time that had passed while he was unconscious because it seemed as though Cecil cleaned up his body and returned him to a presentable state. The same couldn’t be said for the way Carlos had left Cecil’s own body. Sprawled out naked, and dripping with Cecil’s strange form of cum.

Now that the two were in their respective bodies they really needed to have that talk with one another and figure out their relationship. Carlos really hoped that they’d be able to become a couple, after everything was sorted. There were multiple things with Cecil he was rather concerned about that they needed to discuss.

\------------

Cecil had been awake when the body switch had taken place for the second time. Thankfully he’d already finished straightening up Carlos’ body and had sat down before it happened. It’d be awful to think that they switched back and dear Carlos fell and hit his head, or disappeared into the floor’s pocket dimension.

It was good to be back in his own body, however unstable in this reality it may be, it was familiar. This also meant Cecil could now look at the real Carlos and not just the reflection of his body. Cecil made sure to check in on the town with his Sight, and of course on Carlos, who wanted to speak with him.

Oh gods below… Carlos probably wanted to talk about what happened. How he probably hates Cecil now for putting them into that situation. For how monsterous and disgustingly inhuman his body is. How he’s able to see everything and invade everyone’s privacy. The SSP do it too, but at least everyone knows that they do it. Carlos must hate him there’s no way he couldn’t after finding out. What human could love some eldritch monstrosity such as him? He wasn’t supposed to exist, things like him shouldn’t exist, Carlos must know that. He must know that Cecil’s an abomination to reality. He’ll probably come over and tell him just that. Tell him he never wants to see the other again. Maybe hate him so much Carlos will want to try and leave. Be so abhorred by him that he leaves Night Vale behind and force himself to forget.

\--------------------

After reacquainting himself with his own body Carlos decided that he needed to go over to Cecil’s apartment. Or at least try to, if the building decided to be in the right place today. They might as well have their talk now instead of stalling and risking unnecessary and incorrect assumptions.

It took a little longer than he would’ve liked, but Carlos finally managed to find Cecil’s apartment complex and get inside. Finding Cecil’s specific apartment in the building was much easier, the moment he stepped in the building a tenant recognised him and led him directly to the right door.

\----------------

The last thing Cecil wanted right now was company, or any sort of interaction with anyone or thing. But the knocking at his door pulled him out of bed. As he made his way to the door he threw on whatever clothes were currently closest to him to at least be decent.

For once, Cecil actually didn’t want to see Carlos. Having the other in front of him just made him believe more that he was here to tell Cecil off for what he did. And tell him how horrible a creature he is and how disgusting it is for him to try and take on a human form.

\-------------------

Carlos never expected to see Cecil looking like this. With all three of his eyes bloodshot and a light stream of smoke coming from them. They needed to talk NOW.

“Cecil, we need to talk, and before you jump to conclusions, it’s nothing inherently bad. Some of what I want to talk about you’ll hopefully find to be a good thing. I want it to be a good thing.”

Cecil sniffled, but let Carlos into the apartment. “Okay… and I uhm… have to apologise to your Carlos…-” Carlos cut him off right there, “No, I told you no jumping to conclusions. Please don’t apologise. You didn’t do anything I wasn’t okay with, you asked for consent to touch my body and I gave it to you. If there had been anything that I wasn’t alright with I would have told you.”

Cecil was quite surprised by that response. He was expecting hate and disgust towards being such a pervert.

Carlos sighed, “Cecil, I really like you. A lot. I’m not really good with feelings, but I know for a fact that I like you. And if you want, we can go out on an official date? As boyfriends? And we can talk some more, like about your low self esteem, and what I’m guessing to be a drinking problem.”

\---------------

A date?! Carlos just asked him out on an actual date! “You’re not repulsed by me? I’m not human Carlos. But you want to go on a real date??? With ME?”

Carlos huffed, “Cecil, I already knew you weren’t human. The third eye, mobile tattoos, and randomly shifting appearance kind of gave it away. You don’t ‘repulse’ me, I think you’re beautiful and scientifically fascinating.” He knows that bringing up science will seal the deal, with how erotic Cecil thinks it is.

“Oh gods really? You actually think that??” Cecil’s face was a deep, lightly glowing violet. “I’d love to go on a date with you then, perfect Carlos~ and do things right this time. And in the right bodies.”

“This really shifted my perspective on how you see yourself and the world Cecil. I’m kind of glad that we had our bodies swapped. It brought us closer together,” Carlos brought Cecil in for a hug and kissed his cheek.


End file.
